


Identitty Reveal

by Runadaemon



Series: Year End Festival Shenanigans [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alya finds out, Bamf marinette, Bustier salt, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya salt, Mischief, Mutual Pining, brief nudity, dunking booth, marinette finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: The name is not a mistake.Marinette is having fun trying to dunk Ms. Bustier at the yearend festival. Until a clothing mishap causes a domino effect of identity reveals.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Year End Festival Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917580
Comments: 34
Kudos: 388





	Identitty Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/gifts).



> ghostlyhamburger in the ML Fun Times server on discord posted “I accidentally typed identitty and now I want this.” This reminded me of a horror story from high school (i.e. this happened to me) and now I’m writing this. 
> 
> This was written and posted in one night, so if you see errors, please let me know!!
> 
> For anyone who doesn’t know, a dunking booth is when a person sits in a tank, and others try to press the button that will drop them into water beneath them. They will often taunt and ridicule others to get them to try, as the target is usually small and difficult to hit. Pro tip: Never try while wearing a swimsuit. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present, this disaster-fic.

Thanks to the student council’s hard work, the Year End Festival was going to be an incredible blend of opportunities and chances for fun. There were cotton candy booths, popcorn booths, kissing booths and many others. The most anticipated booth among the students, however, was the dunking booth.

The booth posted a schedule of who would be in the tank and students meticulously made note of who they wanted to try to dunk. When Ms. Bustier had, under duress, added her name to the list, she’d entertained hopes that she was beloved enough to not end up in the water. Staring into her star student’s fiery blue eyes, she had a sinking suspicion she was going down today. More than once, if the line of current and past students forming said anything.

As Marinette cheerfully paid her euros, and her friends cheered her on with baffled expressions, Marinette began tossing the ball in her hand, testing the weight and heft. A confident smirk made its way onto her face, and she rolled her shoulders like a pro.

“M-Marinette! While I appreciate your contribution, you don’t really have to try to dunk me, you know!” Ms. Bustier cautiously called out. Marinette gave an adorable giggle and smiled up at her homeroom teacher innocently.

“But isn’t it really hot today, Ms. Bustier? I’m just being helpful by cooling you off!” So saying, Marinette tossed the ball in the air once more before gripping it tightly. The audience that grew by the second laughed in good natured comradery and Marinette let the ball fly.

As Ms. Bustier watched the ominous ball rocket straight at the target, she gulped. The power and aim behind the ball meant she was about to get soaked in her brand new swimsuit. Ms. Bustier desperately gulped a mouthful of air as she felt the platform drop beneath her, and her vision briefly went aqua-colored.

As she hopped back up so her shoulders and head were above the water, she saw something surprising. Marinette was flushed crimson. Adrien was standing in front of her with his trademark over shirt spread open, almost as though he was flashing her. Ms. Bustier looked for the strange screech she could hear. Alya was releasing a high pitched scream that Ms. Bustier was fairly sure would set off alarms if she didn’t stop soon.

As Ms. Bustier wiped the water away from her face, she frowned. Marinette was fumbling with her front, while Adrien was glaring at anyone that seemed to approach, and Alya was still just screaming. Nino came running, and Ms. Bustier smiled at the cute couple as Nino grabbing Alya’s shoulders finally cut the scream off.

As Ms. Bustier climbed back up to her seat, the new view let her see that Marinette had apparently had some sort of wardrobe malfunction. Marinette was frantically tying the front knot of her swimsuit, so it likely had come undone. Ms. Bustier couldn’t help a small fissure of satisfaction, even as empathy overrode it. While wardrobe malfunctions were awful, at least she wasn’t alone in her suffering.

Ms. Bustier was so occupied with watching Adrien escort Marinette away, she didn’t see the next student that dunked her. As though it were karmic retribution, she started to choke on the water and cursed mentally. The teacher’s betting pool wasn’t worth chlorine up her nose!

*****

When Marinette had checked the time and demanded they visit the dunking booth, Alya had laughed and spent the walk there guessing which teacher had gotten on her best friend’s bad side. Alya and Adrien joked about how likely it would be for Marinette to miss the target and hit some hapless by-stander or expensive object. Nino had seen a candy apple booth and run off to buy apples for everyone.

Marinette had silently smiled and borne their joking, too intent on making her way to the target of her frustration to join. When they arrived and saw Ms. Bustier trading places with Ms. Mendeliev who was only slightly damp, Alya thought there’d been a mistake.

“That’s too bad, girl. Looks like Ms. Mendeliev’s time is up! Wanna check something else out?” Alya consoled Marinette. Marinette’s eyes didn’t waver, and her smile only grew as she laughed.

“Silly, I’m here for Ms. Bustier!” Marinette chirped happily. Alya and Adrien glanced at each other while Marinette watched Ms. Bustier get settled in an almost predatory manner.

Marinette absently fiddled with her bikini’s top, the strings tied in adorable bows in between her breasts and at the tops of her shoulders. The pink strings offset the grey, mouse decorated triangles nicely. Her grey and pink swim trunks completed the adorable, sporty look with a little mouse that matched the bikini top settled mischievously in the bottom left corner of the shorts.

Alya and Adrien both silently appreciated the view that Marinette’s new swimsuit afforded. The pink bows were very innocent, while the gentle swell of her breasts bursting out at the sides lent just enough sultriness to make them want some fresh water. Adrien cleared his throat, and Alya hastily checked that Marinette hadn’t noticed the leering. Marinette was still intent on Ms. Bustier, and hadn’t paid attention to anything else.

“Why do you want to dunk Ms. Buster, Marinette? Isn’t she your favorite teacher?” Adrien asked as Alya noticed his red ears and wandering eyes studiously avoiding their adorable pigtailed friend. Marinette answered with an innocent smile that was somehow chilling.

“Even your favorite teachers can do things that frustrate you, or make you angry sometimes, right? And besides, I’m the one that asked for a dunking booth. If I don’t use it, wouldn’t my hard work be an absolute waste?” Marinette’s voice was ever so reasonable, but Alya felt as though a cloud had passed over the sun, and shuddered lightly.

Marinette finally turned back to her friends, and it felt as though the sun had increased the heat in that moment. Marinette’s blue eyes crinkled and her smile widened. “It’s hot, right? Sitting on top of water like that must be unbearable for poor Ms. Bustier. Let’s help her cool off!” Marinette reached into her purse and immediately pulled forth the exact change needed for the dunking booth. Marinette broke into chuckles as she stepped forward and caught Ms. Bustier’s attention.

As the vendor took her money and handed her the ball, Alya gulped and looked around, wondering what Marinette might break when she missed. Alya and Adrien cautiously took a few steps to the side to hopefully be out of range. Gym class was fun, but Marinette with a ball was a hazard no one could anticipate. She was usually either scarily accurate, or so far off that they never found the ball.

Seeing no one else in range (danger), Alya coughed and began cheering wildly for Marinette. Sure she’d probably miss, but it was great that Marinette wanted to help Ms. Bustier. Adrien stood beside her, happily calling encouragement as several other students began to line up behind Marinette. Absently, Alya wondered why so many students in different classes and grades wanted to dunk her homeroom teacher, but ignored it to watch Marinette throw the ball confidently.

Alya heard a gasp, and suddenly Adrien was in front of Marinette and Alya’s eyes were fixed on something impossible. Marinette’s pretty pink bow between her breasts had burst free from her sudden movement. While Adrien blocked her vision, the image felt as though it had been tattooed across her eyes.

All Alya could see was the pert pink nipples swinging free in a familiar arc. The creamy flesh with the surprisingly well endowed swell as they swung free was so familiar that Alya faintly felt her throat drying. There were even freckles that seemed to hint at the spots normally covering her chest. Alya knew the way those breasts swung.

Alya knew exactly where those nipples were in conjunction to the area of the breast, because occasionally they perked up during akuma battles. Alya had always carefully blurred them out before posting her articles. Alya heard a high pitched sound and vaguely wondered if there was an akuma, but Marinette’s breasts continued to dance free in front of her eyes, and she couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Suddenly she felt Nino’s warm hands grasp her tightly by the shoulders and everything came rushing back.

“Als, what’s wrong?” Nino frantically asked. He was scanning the area for an akuma, while Alya was trying to find any moisture in her mouth to explain. A raspy soundless whistle escaped her throat, but words were beyond her. Nino frowned before grabbing his water bottle and thrusting it at her. Alya eagerly took large gulps, easily emptying the bottle.

“Ladyboobs!” Alya whispered frantically before clapping her hand over her mouth, as though the word explained everything. Nino stared down at her for a full thirty seconds while Alya looked for Marinette and Adrien, finding them slowly walking away, Adrien nearly pushing a moderately comatose Marinette away from the site of her mortification. Alya grabbed Nino and pulled him with her, as he juggled the empty bottle and the bag he’d put the candy apples in.

Alya followed the oblivious sweethearts from a distance, both desperate for answers and terrified of them. How many times had Alya snorted at Marinette’s senseless excuses and thought she must be a coward to disappear at every akuma attack? How many times had she privately joked that Marinette would make the worst superhero with her clumsiness? How many times had she dismissed Marinette’s thoughts about Ladybug, because she obviously wouldn’t know anything about the superhero?

Alya felt a cold sweat break out. She remembered so many times Marinette had warned her against posting something on her ladyblog, and she’d ignored it because _What would Marinette know about Ladybug?_ Apparently Marinette would know everything about Ladybug. Alya felt sick. She’d never even realized how little consideration she’d given Marinette’s opinions _about herself._

Nino followed along, silent and baffled. Alya continued to clutch his arm, and her stare remained fixed on Marinette and Adrien who had now paused in a shady corner with a kiddy pool. Adrien gently offered to take Marinette’s things with a gesture, and she silently handed them over before sinking into the pool. Marinette carefully covered her front with her arms as she curled up in the water and buried her head in her arms. 

Alya and Nino silently watched over their friends from a respectful distance. Alya quietly battled with her emotions, feeling both betrayed and traitorous, cherished and left out. Alya leaned into Nino as Adrien sank down to talk to Marinette.

“Nino, I have been a really bad friend.” She quietly admitted. While Nino sputtered and argued, Alya let herself sink into her boyfriend’s arms. She had some making up to do, and she would start with not stressing out her best friend when she was already upset.

*****

When Marinette had suddenly demanded to visit the dunking booth, Adrien thought there must be something odd going on. He could hardly imagine the sweet girl feeling frustrated enough to try to dunk any teacher, let alone Ms. Bustier.

Adrien had privately planned to dunk M. Damocles when his turn came up in 3 hours, but he hadn’t expected Marinette to have a vendetta against anyone. Adrien quietly joked with Alya about how likely it would be for Marinette to hit the tank itself and scare the poor teacher being dunked. He laughed at the different people Alya listed, wondering why she didn’t already know it was almost Ms. Bustier’s turn to go. Hadn’t she checked the schedule?

Marinette was intent on her path, and Adrien silently basked in the feeling of friendship and belonging that he always felt when he was with her. He always enjoyed his time with Nino and Alya, but something about Marinette made everything they did special. Her presence along spread happiness, just by being beside him. The adorable multimouse themed suit was just icing on the cake today.

Adrien quietly hummed to himself in contentment, happy to have Marinette leading him on an adventure. He was sure anything she suggested would be fun. If she wanted to dunk Ms. Bustier, he’d be there to help. If she missed, he’d try. Adrien was sure she’d give him an even prettier smile than usual if he dunked the teacher she wanted to soak.

When Marinette took the ball in her hand, Adrien felt his feet moving away without his consent. He’d been hit by several Marinette balls during gym this year. She always apologized, but the few self-preservation cells he still had always put him on high alert when Marinette had a ball in her hand. 

That was most likely why he was the only one watching Marinette the entire time. While most people watched where the ball went, Adrien watched Marinette. In slow motion, he saw her bow pop loose, and her breasts spring free. As a breath of shock escaped him, his body moved on autopilot. Adrien’s mind was stuck replaying the moment those breasts swayed and bounced, feeling a sense of déjà vu so strong it felt like a fog had descended over the world.

Adrien blinked and found himself standing as close to Marinette as he could reach, and his hands pulling his overshirt open as wide as he could, his eyes still fixed on the breasts that he’d recognize anywhere when they swung like that. As he saw red quickly dyeing her skin, he looked up and away, glaring at anyone that dared to move towards the Lady in dishabille.

Adrien saw Marinette cease to move and gave her an additional minute to do what she needed to, before cautiously glancing down and making sure she was covered. His eyes fixed on her shaking hands, and the red that now covered every inch of skin above the line of her swimsuit.

Adrien glanced up at Marinette’s face, noting the vacant eyes, the crimson skin, and the tears that were building. He immediately moved to take her shoulder gently and escort her away. Ignoring anyone that called out questions, he led her away until she silently took the lead again.

Adrien let her guide their path, and she slowly approached one of the many kiddy pools laid out around the grounds to help cool off the students and guests. Noticing the purse that almost definitely held her kwami for lack of any other coverage, he silently offered to take the bag. Surprisingly, Marinette mutely handed it over, chucked off her shoes, and sank into the pool before lifting her knees and burying her head as though hiding from the world.

Adrien glanced around to be sure she wouldn’t be disturbed, and took the free moment to process for a minute. He silently wrapped the bag around his shoulders, and sank down to his Lady’s level. He had never seen her breasts in the flesh before, but he knew very well how freeing the suit was, and the exact size and heft of her breasts as they swung after she threw something. It was one of his secret pleasures. He had multiple video shots of it in his “Not for Plagg” folder.

Adrien was content to sit in silence until he heard her quiet mutter.

“I want to die.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped and he sputtered out “Why?!” Marinette sniffled and buried her head further in her arms.

“Everyone saw.”

Adrien cleared his throat. He’d only had eyes for Marinette, so he actually wasn’t sure if anyone else saw, only that several people tried to ask if she was okay. Adrien ventured a guess. “I don’t think very many people saw. I covered you almost immediately….”

“I want to disappear.” Marinette’s soft voice was so sad.

“My Lady, don’t _say_ that!” Adrien burst out. Marinette’ shoulders jolted in shock, but she didn’t raise her head. Adrien saw her hands reflexively clench tight. Adrien clenched the bottom of his shirt to avoid reaching out to her.

“What did you… just say?” Marinette’s voice became softer and higher as she stumbled her way through speaking. Adrien gulped. In for a penny, in for a pound, right?

“I said, ‘My Lady, don’t say that!’ Marinette.” Adrien took a deep breath, praying she wouldn’t ask how he knew. As though hearing his prayers and laughing at them, Marinette raised her head just enough to peek at him with her wide, innocent blue eyes.

“How did you figure it out?” Marinette whispered. Her eyes then traced his features, and he gave her a guilty smile. Her skin tone changed from the mortified blush to a pale countenance quickly enough that Adrien worried she would pass out.

“Uh, I’d rather not say, actually.” Adrien flinched and hoped she’d let him off. Marinette’s steely blue eyes bored into his guilty green mercilessly. The frown growing on her face clearly showed she wasn’t going to let it go.

“I need to know, Chat. What if others found out the same way?” Marinette nearly growled. Adrien laughed half-hysterically and flinched when Marinette truly began to scowl at him.

“I really doubt anyone else paid so much attention to your breasts that they could identify them when they swing free!” Adrien burst out desperately. Marinette’s gaping face made him automatically wince and bury his head, ears burning.

There was an awkward silence as they both processed what Adrien had just been pressed into admitting before Marinette’s disbelieving voice whispered.

“I was revealed, because you saw my chest?!” Adrien reflexively squawked and looked up.

“No, it’s because I saw them _swing!_ ” Adrien pointlessly argued. “The swinging part is important, okay?!” Marinette’s pale face was rapidly reheating with mortification. “Are you okay Marinette? Your face keeps changing colors….” Adrien trailed off with a concerned smile.

Marinette pouted. “Your face would be changing colors too if you’d flashed your partner and that somehow revealed your identity _because of the swing, ok?!_ ” Adrien and Marinette flushed in concert and looked down, burying their faces in their respective knees.

Finally, Marinette muttered. “I can’t believe you gave up your identity so easily after finding out mine. Aren’t you disappointed?”

Adrien tilted his head to the side, glancing at her buried face before sighing and letting his head drop back down comfortably.

“There’s no point in hiding my identity from you when you’ve had yours revealed because I’m a pervert. Aren’t you the one that should be disappointed right now? I’m just some lame perverted boy that doesn’t do anything cool, and you’re Marinette Freaking Dupain-Cheng. You’re so amazing, and I’m just… a dork.” Adrien admitted to his knees.

“Don’t talk that way about my partner!” Marinette hissed fiercely. “You’re beautiful and kind and sweet and adorable and oh my gosh, anyway! I’m not disappointed, okay? You’re not allowed to talk bad about yourself that way!”

Adrien flushed happily, and found himself wiggling in pride. He resisted the urge to climb in the pool with Marinette and climb in her lap, conscious of the jeans he was wearing.

“I wish my father would have let me wear swim trunks.” Adrien muttered rebelliously. Marinette snorted.

“I’m glad he didn’t. I’d have died.” Marinette replied, with a self-conscious snort. Adrien glanced at her, to see her glancing back. They shared a mutually embarrassed smile.

“Are you saying I wouldn’t look good in swim trunks?” Adrien teased. “I’ll have you know this cat looks good in anything!”

Marinette sighed. “I’m saying you’d have looked too good. You dork.”

Adrien raised his head and pointed at her. “Hey! You said I couldn’t be called that! Take it back!”

Marinette laughed, noticing Alya and Nino slowly approaching as the two bantered. “No, I said _you_ couldn’t call yourself that. I’m totally allowed.” Marinette gave him a secretive, conspiring smile. “I’m the _only_ one allowed.”

“The only one allowed to what?” Alya asked. Marinette glanced up at Alya and Nino, and stood up, letting the water fall down her body while Adrien sprang up, sputtering in surprise. Marinette smiled and grabbed the small towel Alya held out from her bag.

“I’m the only one allowed to call this silly c-boy a dork. It’s my right, now.” Marinette smilingly replied. Alya snorted and glanced suspiciously between the two.

“So was my theory from forever ago correct?” Alya happily asked. Marinette tilted her head, confused. Alya took back the towel and smirked. “Is he your partner?”

Marinette froze with her feet standing on, but not inside her shoes. Adrien stilled beside her and they instinctively reached for the other’s hand. The shock of flesh against flesh made them glance at each other in alarm. Noticing the lack of masks, they sheepishly shared a smile before turning back to Alya.

“What do you mean?” Marinette innocently asked. Alya hummed before glancing at their hands and then back between the two for a minute.

“Well, I guess I’m asking: did seeing your chest make him wake up and realize what a great girl you are? Are you two dating now?” Nino squawked in alarm.

“Did WHAT make him WHAT?! What did I MISS?!”

As Marinette and Adrien frantically denied dating while glancing at each other with mutually wistful looks, Alya sighed. Nino grabbed his hat and tugged on it viciously, ignoring the bag of apples he’d been standing there with for forever.

“Then let me change my question.” Alya ignored Nino and stepped in close to Marinette and Adrien, who huddled together defensively. “Did Adrien also realize your other side when he saw something pop out earlier?”

Marinette and Adrien gaped at Alya. Nino continued to rant unheard in the background, something about ‘I’m gone for five minutes!’ Then a furious and embarrassed Marinette glared between Alya and Adrien while Adrien gulped and busied himself with returning Marinette’s purse. Finally he scratched his head in frustration and muttered.

“Okay, I guess I wasn’t the only one who paid that much attention to your chest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on things that happen at this YearEnd Fest, so subscribe to the series if you want to read more.


End file.
